Riot Brrrrr
Not to be confused with Diet Brrrrr, a level on Crystal Island. Riot Brrrrr is the third level of the Ice Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and is the thirteenth overall. As with all normal levels, there are six Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough From the start, turn around to see what's behind you and to one side. Break open the crate, then cross over the crumbling platform and kill the Dog. Smash the other crate for the RED CRYSTAL then go through the door. Ride the Balloon down and smash the crates to free GOBBO #1 and the GREEN CRYSTAL. Jump into the pool of water for a little swim. Underwater, quickly swim forward and tail swipe the Swimming Dantini. Once you open the crates and get the crystals (quickly, before the Swimming Dantini regenerates), swim upward and over a ledge above, where a Gold Key awaits. Exit out the other side of the pool via the tunnel just past the Gold Key. Outside, chase the crate around to get it near a wall, then walk straight toward it from the opposite side. When it moves back toward you, jump on top of it and smash it to find GOBBO #2. Take the second door out of this area (when facing the doors, it's the one on the right). On the other side, get GOBBO #3 from the crate and hit the Red Button, then take the platforms back to the starting position for this level. Use your Gold Key on the Locked Door. Inside, hop across to the second Raft and jump off of it on the right side. Cross the Monkey Bars to the side then forward, breaking open the crates along the way of course, then over to the Red Button. Pressing it creates two lines of platforms, one curving upward to a Silver Key high above, the other straight forward to the end of this room, where another Gold Key, GOBBO #4, and the BLUE CRYSTAL are waiting. Do both circuits and return to the entrance to this room. Back in the starting area once more, hop over to the Dog again and go through the door. Inside, you can now open the Cage and hit the Red Button. Take the Balloon to land on one of the new platforms and hop over to GOBBO #5. Turn around and hop back to the tunnel behind you, where the YELLOW CRYSTAL is laying around. Enter the Locked Door here. Make sure you don't slide off the ice into the Icy Water, and hop across the intermittent platforms when they pop up. You get the PURPLE CRYSTAL from the right crate in the middle, letting you take the Crystal Door behind the Beany Gong. Inside, there's a pretty treacherous jumping gauntlet, leading from rotating platforms to crumbling ones, to more rotating ones. On the last platform by the island in back, you're in range of the Ice Dantini's snowballs, so jump on him as soon as possible. Jump up to the Smash Box, open it, wipe out the other Ice Dantini, and head up the other row of platforms, some of which are fairly small. If you make it across safely, smash the last crate for GOBBO #6 and exit this level. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the Smash Box to the left after riding the Balloon in the second area as you turn around. *The second Gobbo is found in a Box Chasing Game in the fourth area. Croc must chase a Smash Box around the arena, land on it and smash it to get the Gobbo. *The third Gobbo is in the Smash Box in the fifth area on the left. *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box on the right at the end, within the Locked Door area. *The fifth Gobbo is on a platform in the second area. You must get the Silver Key in the first Locked Door to gain access to the Red Button to make the platforms appear. *The sixth Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the Crystal Door Challenge. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box behind the Dog at the beginning of the level. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box to the right after riding the Balloon in the second area as you turn around. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is at the end in the Locked Door area at the beginning of the level. The key is in the underwater area in the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is before the second Locked Door in the second area, by using the Balloon to get onto platforms which are activated using the Red Button inside a Cage in the same area. The Silver Key is in the sixth area behind the Locked Door. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is in the seventh area behind the Locked Door inside a Smash Box on the right. Hazards None. Items * 45x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 2x Gold Key * 1x Silver Key Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 19 "Ice Island 1" *Track 22 "Snow Cave 1" *Track 27 "Underwater 2" *Track 31 "Crystal Door Challenge - Ice Island" *Track 20 "Ice Island 2" *Track 25 "Ice Island 5" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Video Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the underground feminist punk rock movement Riot grrrl. *There is a Glitch in this level where it is possible to get more than six Gobbos in the level. In the area with the Box Chasing Game, get the Gobbo and fall down the cliff. You will respawn along with the Gobbo, allowing you to collect as many Gobbos as you like with this method. After getting over nine Gobbos, the counter will start to display strange symbols and letters. See the Glitch page for the video and more glitches. *Because there are two Gold Keys and two Locked Doors in the level, it is possible to use the Gold Key found in the third underwater area to unlock the Locked Door in the second area, by falling of the edge. This will make it impossible to finish the level in full without a second Gold Key to get to the other Locked Door. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Levels with Mini-Games Category:Levels with the Box Chasing Game Category:Underwater Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Mini-Games Category:Snow/Ice Levels